Conventionally, barcodes, which are commonly goods codes, are printed on each of various goods. In Japan, especially, JAN (Japan Article Number) is common barcode as a source marking. Also, recently, two-dimensional codes are displayed on internet screen and printed on magazines and the like. The two-dimensional codes are used when cell phones read URL (Uniform Resource Locator). In Japan, the two-dimensional code is standardized as JIS X 0510 in JIS (Japanese Industrial Standards). Also, the two-dimensional code is standardized as ISO/IEC18004 in ISO (International Organization for Standardization).
Here, barcodes, which are commonly goods codes, are printed on each of above various goods, and printed barcodes are read from readers with the use of computers. Herewith, above various goods are managed by the barcode. Here, recently, to manage recording mediums including CD-ROM, DVD, or the like and books and the like, there are strong demands, which text is printed barcode or two-dimensional barcode in the same printing medium. However, above barcodes are printed by special barcode printers, so the user has to print the text, which is visible, by another printer. Accordingly, the visible text with the barcode is printed on another printing medium. Also, printing medium on which both barcode and visible text are printed is made by offset printing, so it is a problem from the point of view of the cost.
In a conventional example, a barcode printing apparatus prints barcode and desired text on selected position, and enhances versatility of barcode.
Above barcode printing apparatus are useful for the point that both barcode and visible text are printable on the same printing medium, and cost may be reduced. However, to print barcode and visible text on the same printing medium, concerning input of data, the visible text is input like a word processor, and data to be coded in barcode is input in switched barcode input mode. Accordingly, this input method is complex and the user has to consider alignment of text and barcode beforehand. Also, to code text which is already existed and data of a part of sentence in barcode, the user has to input all texts again and input data of barcode in the switched barcode input mode. Accordingly, this input method is also complex. Concerning the two-dimensional code, in the case where the user inputs data to print the two-dimensional code and visible text on the same printing medium, above problem will occur. Also, if the two-dimensional code is not within a width of the printing medium, or data amount of the desired text is not within the two-dimensional code, the user has to change a size and the number of the two-dimensional code every time above problem occurs.